


I Choose This Single Star

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love, Sisterhood, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Sisters by choice survive and live.





	I Choose This Single Star

**Author's Note:**

> In a drabble mood.
> 
> Title from Emily Dickinson's poem, _One Sister have I in our house._
> 
> Takes place immediately after _Assassin_

Padme' Amidala watches as the young woman struggles to adjust her top with one hand. 

The Senator walks over to her protector and uses her right hand; the one not encumbered in a sling, to save human sensibilities. She takes the unwounded hand in her own. The two warriors of words, weapons, and snark, share a quiet moment; their foreheads touching.

"Might be outgrowing that top, Ahsoka," the older says.

"Master has been trying to say the same thing," the younger Smirks. "Just can't seem to get the words out without sputtering."

The two forget brushes with death and laugh.


End file.
